Persian
|} Persian (Japanese: ペルシアン Persian) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 28. In Alola, Persian has a regional variant that is . It evolves from Alolan Meowth when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Persian is a large, quadruped, feline Pokémon. Its fur is pale tan with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. It has a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in its upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of its face. Its thick whiskers are very sensitive to changes in air movements, enabling it to detect its prey by movement alone. In the center of its forehead is a red jewel. Its long tail has a distinctive curl at the end. Persian communicates with body language, and holds its tail upright to signal its intention to pounce. It has long legs and three-toed paws with retractible claws. Persian's lithe muscles also enable it to walk without making a sound. Persian normally lives in . Although popular for its elegance, it is extremely difficult to raise as a pet due to its fickle and temperamental personality. It will scratch anyone, including its Trainer, with little or no provocation, and has been observed ripping its prey apart for no discernible reason. However, when a Persian is yanked by its whiskers, it becomes temporarily docile for unknown reasons. In the past, was its signature move. Alolan Persian has a body that is similar to its regular counterpart, but is grey-blue in color. Its face however has a different shape, being larger and more rounded with noticeable jowls. This distinctive face is admired by the people of Alola. Its eyes are usually in a half-closed state and instead of a red forehead jewel, it has a blue jewel. In behavior, it is described as highly intelligent and having an even higher opinion of itself. It uses underhanded tactics in battle, but its haughty personality causes it to underestimate opponents. Pokédex entry Game locations Base stats Persian Alolan Persian Type effectiveness Persian Alolan Persian Learnset By leveling up Persian |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20||'}} Alolan Persian |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} By TM Persian Alolan Persian Evolution Persian |no2=053 |name2=Persian |type1-2=Normal}} Alolan Persian |no2=053Persian-Alola |name2=Persian |type1-2=Dark}} Sprites Origin Its appearance is arguably more similar to than , and its species in Japanese is シャムネコ or "shamuneko" meaning "Siamese Cat". It is also similar to large wild cats such as s. The gem on its head makes it resemble a , a Latin-American mythological beast which had a jewel on its forehead. Unlike the normal Persian, Alolan Persian appears to be based more on domestic cats, excluding the ears. In particular, its appearance greatly resembles a , an imported breed known well for its large and rounded head. Its jewel color may be a visual pun on the "British Blue" variant. Name origin Persian refers to . It could also be related to , the onomatopoeia for the noise a cat makes when content. |} Category:Blue-colored Pokémon